


Eugene

by Manga_bird



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_bird/pseuds/Manga_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2010</p><p>Gene finally reveals himself to Mai, and it's up to her to help Naru find his brother, but complications arise as Mai realises she could be in love with either twin. How will she decide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eugene

**Author's Note:**

> Set after volume ten of the manga.

  _Oh God! Oh God!_ Mai thought as she walked down by the lake. They had managed to escape the school, but that didn't mean that they were finished there; they still had to find him. Naru's brother. Eugene. _Gene…Why did he have to tell me? Why did he have to…_

The honey haired girl sat down against a tree, looking out at the large glittering lake. There were still boats out there, looking for Eugene's body, though Mai was convinced they had already scoured every inch of the water. _Why am I thinking about myself right now? Naru's here…looking for his brother! His identical twin brother! How must he feel right now?_ She wondered, her hazel eyes watering until she blinked and tears trickled down her cheeks.

Just two hours ago she had been oblivious to Eugene's nature, oblivious that she'd been so close to him all this time. _All those dreams! All that time! Why didn't he just tell me? Why wait until now? I'm so confused!_ She thought, hugging her knees tightly, her jeans tightening around her legs in the process.

 

* * *

 

_Two hours ago…_

_**I'm dreaming?** _ _Mai thought as she looked around, slightly confused as she got to her feet. She was in the school, but it was pitch black, and there were wisps floating in the air all around her, which was how her dreams usually looked. There was only one thing missing,_

" _Mai." Naru's voice said behind her, Mai turning with a smile, her dream now feeling complete. It always amazed her how different Naru was in her dreams, his blue eyes soft, his touch gentle and his voice so warm, just like his smile. The Naru of the waking world would never smile at her the way he did when she was sleeping._

" _Naru! What am I doing here? I mean…it's over; you already helped me find the way out." Mai said as he approached her, his expression strange. Usually he gave her a warm smile, but now he looked anxious, biting his lip as he reached her. She was even more surprised as he took her hands in a gentle grip. "Is something wrong? What's going to happen?" She asked worriedly, the boy quickly shaking his head,_

" _It's not that Mai…I brought you here because we need to talk." He began, Mai frowning in confusion, almost laughing as she pulled her hands away. He was acting strangely, and Mai didn't like it,_

" _What do you mean? You're making it sound like you're breaking up with me or something, and we're not even together!" Mai said jokingly as Naru reached out and took her hand again, his grip too tight for her to pull away from. His expression told her he was being serious,_

" _Mai! I need your help…and your forgiveness." He said, his hand reaching up to rest on her cheek, his blue eyes so hurt and sad. Mai had the urge to pull him closer, but as she stepped in he stopped her, "You may not feel that way when you've heard what I need to say." He warned as he rested a hand on her shoulder to keep her back,_

" _What…do you mean?" Mai asked worriedly, her heart speeding up as she waited for Naru's answer. Naru took a deep breath before looking her straight in the eye, his grip on her hand tightening,_

" _I'm not Naru." He confessed, Mai's chest clenching somewhere between shock and fear,_ _ **If he's not Naru who is he? What's he doing here? Is he going to do something to me? Oh God! I'm going to die!**_ _"I'm Gene." He said, Mai's brow furrowing slightly,_

" _Gene?" She said in confusion, her fear swiftly melting away; after all, she could never be scared of Naru's brother._

" _Noll, or Naru as you call him, I'm his brother. We are, were, twins." He clarified, Mai's hazel eyes widening as she stared at him. Now everything made sense, all the differences between the Naru of the waking world and the one of her dream world were shockingly bright. "I need you to find me!" He added as he took both her hands, his eyes filled with a sort of desperation._

" _But Naru's searching the lake as we speak! He'll find you for sure!" Mai insisted with a warm smile, holding his hands gently, though on the inside she was still reeling. Gene drew closer, taking Mai's arms gently as he looked down at her,_

" _You don't understand! No one can find me but you! I need you Mai; you're the only one who can help." He replied firmly, cutting Mai off before she could speak again. "Mai! I'm not in the lake! I'm under it!" He continued, Mai's heart stopping at his words._ _ **Oh God! If Gene hadn't come forward, Naru would never have known! But how are we supposed to find him if he's under the lake?**_

" _What should I do? Where are you?" Mai asked, the twin releasing her with a relieved smile. Somehow he had known all along that she would help him; she'd never let him down before. Reaching up to touch her cheek he stepped in closer,_

" _Thank you Mai, thank you…Look out for me in the waking world; I'll lead you there." He replied gratefully, leaning in until their lips almost touched, his forehead leaning on hers._ _ **He feels so warm…so kind…how can he be dead? How can such a warm, kind person be gone when he's standing right here? He's even kinder than his brother; his brother! Naru!**_

" _I have to tell Naru!" Mai exclaimed as she pushed Gene back, her cheeks slightly flushed as she realised how close they had been. Gene's scent was still about her, and it was startlingly different to Naru's._ _ **Gene must have worn a different cologne…it's fresher than Naru's…stronger and more obvious…**_

" _Alright…Remember! Look out for me." Gene reminded as he released her hand and stepped back, the darkness slowly enveloping him._

 

* * *

 

That's what had happened, and when Mai woke up she had been on her bed with Monk-san sitting beside her with a magazine. Upon hearing her stir Monk-san had put the magazine aside to check on her, and after hearing that it had been one of 'those' dreams he had wanted to call in Naru, but Mai had stopped him. She'd promised to tell her boss when she saw him, but all she wanted to do was get out. The monk had grudgingly let her go, and here she was, sitting against a tree with her own problems.

_It's not as simple as finding Gene anymore! If it's been Gene in my dreams all this time the…how do I really feel? I've always been thinking things like 'I wish Naru would smile the way he does in my dreams,' 'I wish Naru walk say such kind things when I'm awake,' 'I wish Naru would look at me warmly when I'm awake.' If it's been Gene all this time, and not Naru, then how do I feel? Is it Naru or Gene? How can I decide?_

"Mai. Takigawa-san sent me to find you; is there something wrong?" Naru's voice asked, the short haired girl looking up from her knees briefly. Wiping her eyes she quickly got to her feet, intent on looking anywhere but at Naru. She hadn't quite figured out what she was going to tell him, but there was no time like the present.

"I know where he is." She replied simply, having no choice but to look at the boy before her as he stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulders roughly, _something Gene would never do…_

"Where? How do you know? Tell me!" He ordered frantically while shaking her shoulders, his deep blue eyes piercing hers with desperation, and perhaps a hint of resent. Biting her tongue about the pain he was causing with his rough handling she grabbed his forearms in return, holding him back and steadying herself at the same time. "Sorry." He said quietly as he released her and pulled back,

"It's alright…I understand how you feel…" She replied, ignoring the sceptical look he gave her, after all she had lost both her parents. "Gene, he told me…" She added quietly, the boy before her gritting his teeth slightly as he looked away. _Why her? Why couldn't you tell me Gene? I'm your brother aren't I?_ He thought bitterly, trying not to let his resent show as he rested his hands on Mai's shoulders,

"Where is he?" He asked calmly, his touch cold and firm, so unlike Gene's.

"Somewhere under the lake; he didn't tell me more than that. He told me to look out for him, and he'd show me." Mai replied, a shiver running down her back at Naru's touch, only the shiver was different. Usually when she came in contract with Naru the shivers she felt were like electricity that set her heart racing and her cheeks flushing. This time was different, the shivers sent her into a cold sweat, like being confronted by a complete stranger. _But I've known Naru as long as I've known Gene! Just because it turns out I wasn't dreaming about Naru doesn't mean I don't know him…_

"Alright, come to my cabin. I want to hear everything." Naru said firmly, leaving Mai no choice but to follow as he lead the way. Upon entering Lin was sitting at the small dining table, where Mai joined him, sitting opposite the empty seat that Naru was bound to take.

"Naru?" Lin asked in confusion as the teen took his place beside the older man without sparing him a glance, his eyes fixed on Mai's uncomfortable form.

"Take notes on this Lin. Mai, start from the very beginning." Naru ordered, the honey blonde looked at her clasped hands.

"Well…I guess the beginning would be…when we first met." She began, looking up to see Naru's eyes slightly wider than usual. Mai told him everything, every dream, every case; all she left out were the feelings she had. When she was finished Naru leaned forward looking thoughtful, _what was it all for? Why Mai? Was it her latent psychic abilities that allowed him to talk to her? But then he could have used Masako…we tried often enough…Could he not hear us? Why wouldn't he answer?_

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me?" Naru asked, noting the light blush that coloured Mai's cheeks as her eyes darted between the two older men.

"Well…I didn't know who it was until he told me, and telling you that I saw you in my dreams…don't you think that would be a little…strange?" Mai asked, her cheeks brightening further as she took a deep breath to continue, "I-I've liked you…for a long time…" She said, unsure what had led her to this confession, now of all times. Had Naru been drinking tea she was convinced he would have choked on it judging by his expression;

"I very much doubt that Mai; you even said it was my brother who swept you away in your dreams, not me. I can't replace my brother Mai, the man you're in love with is dead." Naru replied heartlessly, and though Mai felt her eyes fill with tears and her heart clench painfully, she wasn't sure he was wrong. _All this time I've been wishing that Naru was more like his brother, so he's right, it does seem likely that I love Gene…still…Naru and I have been through our share of adventures too…_

"Naru." Lin said sternly, Mai jumping slightly she felt cotton brush softly against her cheeks, looking up to see the older man before her, his long fringe covering one eye as always. He dried her eyes gently, Mai feeling her throat clench painfully as she held back sobs.

"Sorry, I don't know why…it just started…" Mai said apologetically as she tried to stop crying, the tall man kneeling beside her shifting a little closer. Feeling him so close Mai couldn't help herself, she leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder, her hands clutching the shoulder of his shirt. Opening her eyes she found Naru had left, but for some reason she wasn't surprised.

"I'm sorry Taniyama-san…Naru's been on edge these past few days…" Lin apologised as the girl pulled herself together and sat back, wiping her eyes for a forced smile. As she got to her feet, tugging her tartan shirt straight as she did so,

"It's okay, I understand." She replied, Lin's hand gently reaching out to rest on her shoulder, pushing her back to the seat. Mai looked up curiously, surprised as Lin moved back to his seat and stared intently at his laptop as if unsure how to start. She'd never seen the Chinese man hesitant before.

"I'm afraid you don't…We haven't been completely honest with you Mai-san…" He began, _Lin-san's never used my first name before…something tells me I'm not going to like this…_ She thought as his dark eyes looked up at her apologetically before dropping once again. "Naru's name…isn't Shibuya Kazuya. He's an Englishman called Oliver Davis, and he's been here in Japan searching for his brother, Eugene Davis. SPR was created for that purpose, and that purpose alone…Once Gene is found we'll be leaving Japan…SPR will close." The older man explained, looking up to see Mai's stunned expression before getting to his feet and making some tea.

"Leaving?" She said in shock as the cup was put in front of her, "What about you Lin-san? You're not going to tell me you're…" She trailed off, feeling somewhat betrayed by this revelation. Lin took his place once more with his own cup or tea, though it didn't taste as nice as Mai's. _I'll certainly miss her tea when I leave…_

"No, my name is Lin. I've been his friend since childhood; the three of us were. I agreed to be his legal guardian during this…task." He replied, noticing Mai's saddened expression. With a sigh Lin put his tea aside, "I'm sorry Mai, we should never have gotten you involved…It's my fault. We never really needed an assistant, but when I saw how happy Naru was after he met you I convinced him to hire you, and he does like you, I can promise you that…I never expected things to turn out like this…" He sighed as he sat back,

"How did you think they'd turn out?" Mai asked absently, still reeling from the secrets that had just been revealed.

"I'd hoped that perhaps Naru would calm down…settle into life here, maybe even…meet someone special." He added significantly as he looked at Mai, who smiled warmly as she got to her feet, not touching the tea.

"So I was just…a distraction? Another puzzle for him to play with?" Mai demanded quietly as she got to her feet, her hand shaking slightly as she balled her fist. Lin looked a little taken aback at her words as she looked at him with hardened eyes, "Is that what the others were? Did you bring us together just to pass the time? Did you even think how we would feel when the time came for you to toss us aside?" She shouted tearfully, Lin standing and reaching to put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't bother! You'll be leaving soon anyway right?" She snapped, jerking back and swatting his hand away roughly,

"Mai-san…" He trailed off uselessly, his hand left hanging in the air as she turned and ran, "Mai! I do care…" He called after her, but if the girl heard it she gave no sign.

"Whoa! Hold up there a second! Mai? Mai!" Monk-san's voice called from the door, and a few seconds later he entered carrying a box of camera equipment from the school, "What the hell is going on?" He demanded as he put the box on the counter. _I guess there's no time like the present…_ Lin thought, directing the monk to take a seat.

 

* * *

 

"Mai? Mai!" Naru's voice called through the trees. Mai looked around from where she sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the lake. There was no way she could avoid him; he was already beyond the trees heading right for her. "Didn't you hear me? I've been looking for you for the past hour! You're still my assistant you know." He said, business as usual as he stood behind her.

"I quit." she said quietly, the ebony haired boy leaning down slightly, convinced he'd heard wrong,

"What did you say?" He asked with a slight frown, seeing from her damp cheeks that she clearly wasn't herself, in fact as the sun was going down she'd started to shiver slightly.

"I said 'I quit.' I've had enough." She replied, her voice strangely deadened, and Naru was surprised to find himself getting rapidly annoyed.

"You can't quit without a week's notice." He replied firmly, the girl bending over slightly, her hair hiding her face as she almost curled into a ball, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Cut the crap Oliver…" She said, Naru balking at the sound of his real name on Mai's lips, _so Lin told her…_ He thought with an inward sigh, "Your business probably won't last another week." She said coldly as she sat up straight and looked at him, her hazel eyes puffy and red around the edges where she had been crying.

"Mai." Naru said, unsure how to continue as she got to her feet.

"Taniyama-san." She corrected coldly, "I'm just your employee…It's not like we're friends." She added as she started to walk away, the black clad boy feeling something tighten in his chest at those words. _Fine! If that's what she wants…_

"Taniyama-san. Whether his business will continue or not, you are my employee, by contract, for at least a week." He replied, fighting the urge to recoil at the dark look Mai gave him. Meeting her gaze he waited,

"If you want to sue me, go right ahead." She replied, pausing at the sigh behind her. She hated that sigh, it was the sound that told her Naru was about to be condescending, _if he dares! If he even thinks about it!_

"Mai, you're being childish; it's only a week and we don't even have to see each other." He said, his blue eyes widening as his head snapped to the side, his cheek stinging where Mai's hand had made contact. Looking back at her he saw her face fully for the first time, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, her eyes red and sore from crying.

"There's only one reason you're not sending me away right now! And that's because you need me! If you didn't need me you'd have no problem with me walking away right now! Well, I'm not going to be your tool anymore! I'm not just a doll for you to play with and experiment on! None of us are!" She cried, her hazel eyes widening as she felt someone grab her. It took her a few moments of stunned silence to realise that it was Naru holding her so gently.

"I can't do this alone." He almost whispered, part of Mai daring to believe it, but the rational side, the side that had been manipulated over and over, decided otherwise.

"Stop it! You're playing with me again and it's not fair!" She declared, as she shoved him back, no longer crying as she looked at him. His expression was still neutral, only a hint of distress tugged at his eyes, but Mai didn't believe it. "You know I like you! That's the only reason you're being like this, so stop it! You even said it's Gene I really want, so just drop the act!" She snapped before turning and walking away, gritting her teeth angrily at the thought of how she had almost been fooled,

"Mai! You're right, I do need your help, but." Naru began,

"Davis-san! You're smart, you have Masako, you already know where you have to look! You'll figure it out…You always do." Mai interrupted before continuing her way down the slope to head back to the girl's cabin. Naru was left behind at the top of the cliff in the growing darkness, his figure soon blending into the distance.

 

* * *

 

"Mai! I heard about it from Monk-san, you must feel terrible! I mean, we all do, but you…" Ayako said comfortingly as Mai entered, quickly finding herself in a gentle embrace, what she desperately needed right then. The auburn haired woman hushed the girl as she walked her to the sofa and sat down. "It's okay, we'll leave first thing in the morning." The older woman assured, neither of them noticing the petite ebony haired girl sitting opposite.

"Please…please try to understand…" Masako said quietly from her place, both women looking across at her, Mai in shock and Ayako in disdain. At Ayako's look the eighteen year old looked down at her feet, uncomfortable out of her kimono; there was no way for her to hide her guilty face.

"You knew…You knew all along!" The oldest woman accused as she got to her feet, Masako flinching at the tone as she looked at her bare feet. "You were in his confidence the whole time! Why didn't you tell us? Tell her!" Ayako demanded, her voice raised higher than either girl had ever heard. Masako seemed to flinch at every word, biting her lip guiltily as she glanced across at Mai.

"Naru made me promise; he didn't want anyone to know." Masako replied in the same hushed tone, but that wasn't enough for Ayako.

"You could have hinted! Warned her off! Made up another story! Anything!" She insisted, the psychic blushing, her dark eyes wandering around the room uncomfortably. Getting a little uncomfortable herself Mai sat up,

"Ayako, it's okay…Keeping promises is important, and it wasn't her job to tell us." Mai said resentfully, _I still can't believe I almost fell for his act! That selfish, arrogant, thoughtless, manipulative, selfish!_ She thought angrily, tears pricking her eyes once again as she curled her knees up to her chest. "Naru should have told us." She added quietly, almost in a whisper.

"You're right." Ayako admitted as she sat down beside Mai once more, the psychic biting her lip once more as she looked up at the honey haired girl.

"Listen, Mai…I know sometimes he's thoughtless, and careless, and selfish, but Naru…he's been searching a long time, and we're so close…I'm begging you, please, help him find his brother…help him get Eugene home!" The small girl begged, knowing Mai's question before she even asked it. "I can't help. I tried to reach out to Eugene before, but our connection was so weak all he could do was give me the single image of a lake. I was able to give that image to Naru, but he didn't recognise it, and his brother never told me where he was; he just couldn't reach out to me." She replied solemnly, her dark eyes imploring Mai.

"He has what he needs. He can figure it out himself." Mai replied coldly, closing the conversation by moving through to the bedroom. Once inside she threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. _I really don't need this! Why does everything always happen at once? Just a few hours ago the only thing I had to worry about is whether I liked Gene or Naru, but not Naru isn't even Naru anymore! Do I even know the real Naru? Gene called him Noll…I don't even know why…Neither of them have told me anything about themselves! The only thing I know for sure is that they're both liars!_

 

* * *

 

" _Mai…" Naru's voice murmured,_ _ **or is it Gene?**_ _She wondered as she opened her eyes, shocked to find herself in a large double bed in a strange room._ _ **With no clothes on!**_ _She realised as she shifted her position, almost crying out as she felt an arm hook over her waist, a body just as unclothed as hers pressed against her from behind, something she didn't even want to contemplate pressing into her rear. "Good morning." His voice purred in her ear, shivers running up Mai's spine at the sound._

" _Good morning…" Mai trailed off nervously, tensing slightly as she felt His hand on her shoulder, unsure exactly what to call him since she wasn't sure exactly who he was._ _ **Naru or Gene? And why is He acting like this? Okay, think Mai. Naru has psychic abilities, but hasn't shown any ability to communicate telepathically, so it can't be Naru. It isn't dark, there are no wisps and Gene has never acted like this, so it shouldn't be him. If it isn't Naru, and it isn't Gene, could this be…just a dream?**_

" _Are you alright? You're tense…" He said in concern as he leaned over her shoulder, the hand on her waist creeping up to brush the hair away from her face, his deep blue eyes gazing down at her._ _ **And if this is a dream, it's up to my subconscious who this is, so if I can get him to tell me his name, then I'll know which he is.**_

" _Yeah…just a little tired." Mai replied awkwardly, her cheeks flushing as he gently eased her onto her back, her skin tingling as his naked body pressed gently to hers._ _ **This feels so real! Dreams aren't meant to feel this real! What do I do? I don't even know Naru! Or Gene! Even while I'm asleep do I really what to.**_ _Mai began, but found herself cut off by the butterfly kisses being pressed to her neck,_

" _Wake up Sleepyhead." He purred again, his eyes shining with warmth as he looked down at her, smirking at her flushed cheeks, his erection pressing into her thigh._ _ **What was I thinking?**_ _She wondered, her mind feeling fuzzy as the man above lowered his mouth to her nipple, biting down gently as he slipped a hand between her legs._

" _Oh God!" She gasped quietly as he slipped a finger deep inside, her breath being pulled in almost against her will. It felt so strange and new, but not unpleasant. She heard a chuckle, felt the reverberations from his chest, and looked down to see him smirking up at her, in such a familiarly smug attitude._ _ **Naru?**_ _but at the same time it was so emotional and kind,_ _ **Gene?**_

" _If you're calling me God now I dread to think what you'll be saying when I do this." He purred as he added a second finger, stroking her silken walls as if he'd done it so many times before. Mai didn't know how, but he was touching her in ways she didn't think anyone could. She was certain he was touching her hot spots,_ _ **well, what I think are my hot spots…Ayako explained this to me once but.**_ _She cut off, moaning loudly as the man above her pushed his fingers in as deep as he could, the honey blonde almost screaming as he hit her G-spot._

_**I should stop this…I really should…I'm being intimate with someone I don't even know! A total stranger! A liar! Possibly even a dead man!** _ _She thought helplessly as she gripped his shoulder, the ebony haired boy moving back up to her lips, ravishing them roughly, pressing her body into the pillow as he removed his fingers._ _**Oh God! This is it!** _ _Without a word of warning the man above her thrust into her, but there was no pain._

_**Wasn't the first time supposed to hurt? Ayako said it hurt! This really must be a dream then…I'm really asleep…but it's still wrong! Gene or Naru it isn't right!** _ _She thought, moaning as she subconsciously wrapped her legs around the boy's hips, pulling herself up to meet his thrusts._ _**What is this is it? What if this is how I'm meant to decide? I can only like one, right? So whoever I like will be the one I'm thinking of…No matter what they've said or done, I still like one of them!** _

" _Oh God!" Mai choked as something began building up inside her, the boy above her feeling it too as he smirked at her, quickly capturing her lips and not pulling back. Suddenly his thrusts her faster and harder than ever, his toned body pounding her into her mattress below, and all she could do was hold on as she almost cried out into the kiss._

" _Mai!" The man above her moaned as he broke his lips from her to gasp for breath, his arms shaking as he thrust into her again and again. Mai reached up and gripped his shoulders as she tried her best to meet his harsh thrusts, her hips jerking as she came,_

" _Gene!" She cried in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm, pleasure flooding through her as she clung and was clung to. "Gene…" She breathed as she came down from her high, her breaths coming in long slow gasps as she lay back exhausted. Gene smiled warmly, his head stroking her cheek as he settled beside her,_

" _I should wake you up like that more often." He joked tiredly as he leaned forward and kissed her slowly and lovingly, Mai giving no objection as she pulled him closer._ _ **Gene…it's Gene…Why did it have to be Gene?**_

 

* * *

 

_Oh God! Why did it have to be Gene?_ She thought despairingly as she opened her eyes in the darkness, trying to be quiet as she cried. Ayako and Masako were both sound asleep, and she didn't want to wake them up. That was the last thing she wanted. _Gene! I love Gene!_ Most girls would be happy when they realised who they loved, but how could she be happy? _The man I love is dead…We can never be together!_ She thought, crying in despair.

"You're up early." John greeted as he passed slowly by the cabin, where Mai was sitting on the steps in the grey skied dawn. Looking up the younger girl smiled at the Christian boy stopped beside her, the wind playing with his short golden locks.

"So are you." Mai replied, her eyes still red rimmed from her crying. She'd only stopped a few minutes ago, and her tears were painfully obvious, much to her embarrassment.

"I was just going Naru a favour." He replied, noting the slight frown Mai gave at her boss's name. Mai folded her arms and lowered her head, resting her chin on her arms as she looked up at John,

"You're still helping him after what he did?" She asked with a slightly bitter tone. Smiling sheepishly John took the step beside her, resting his arms on his knees as he looked sideways at Mai.

"Of course. This is a very important time for Naru. His brother has been missing for over a year! I can't even imagine how he must feel, especially now…And even if I couldn't forgive Naru, just think of his brother. I don't believe Eugene's soul could ever rest without a proper burial." The Christian boy replied, Mai nibbling her lower lip as she turned over John's words.

"So what you're saying is, you'd help Naru because in not helping Naru you'd be condemning Gene…right?" She asked, her hazel eyes shifting to the boy beside her, who nodded as he leaned back and looked up at the grey sky. It hadn't rained since their night in the school, but the lake was still quite high.

"Well, I'd best get on. Naru wanted to hear from the search teams, and it isn't good news I'm sad to say…Over half the lake done and still nothing." John sighed as he got to his feet and headed off into the woods. _Of course they haven't found him! They're looking in the wrong place! I'm the only one who can find him…_

 

* * *

 

"Lin, supervise team one, Monk-san team two. John, you'll be the go between and Masako, see if you can pick up Gene anywhere." Naru instructed as Mai approached the doorway. Despite Naru's betrayal both boys had agreed to help, and Masako, who was in on it already, had also returned. Ayako, on principle, refused to have anything to do with it, but she had decided to stay to take care of food and refreshment. "Are we all clear?" Naru asked, catching sight of Mai in the open door of his cabin.

"Where will you be?" Masako asked, her voice unusually business-like as she held the her hand up to her face, so strong was the habit of hiding her expression with the sleeve of her kimono. Pulling his gaze away from Mai, Naru turned back to the table, where his four listeners sat awaiting dismissal.

"I'll be on land directing the searches." He replied as he gathered his papers, "If you know what you're doing, then go." The boy dismissed with a nod, the four at the table standing and leaving, passing Mai with various degrees of surprise. Once the others were gone Mai stepped inside, an awkwardness hanging in the air between them. Naru remained at the table, shuffling papers that no longer needed sorting, while Mai hovered by the door.

"I'll help." She said quietly, Naru looking across at her with grateful eyes, "But not for you. I'm doing this for Gene…After this case you can do what you like." She added, the older boy's eyes dropping at her hardened expression. Having nothing more to say, Mai turned to leave,

"Mai." Naru's voice called from the table, his footsteps sounding behind her, "I know you're not doing this for me, but thank you." He said, the honey blonde not looking back as she headed down the steps and into the trees beyond. There was a dirt path twisting through the forest, but Mai slowly veered off to amble through the longer grass.

The sky had cleared up in the past few hours, and it was fairly warm as she walked through the trees, the sun sending scattered rays of light through the canopy above. _Gene said I should look for him…but how will I know when he's going to appear?_ She wondered as she looked around, her brow furrowing as she realised the trees to her right were shady, much darker than to her left, but there was still the same average amount of trees.

Biting her lip Mai slowly headed to her right, moving as quietly as possible for a reason she couldn't fathom. She had no idea why, but the further she crept the more adrenaline pumped around her body, her heart racing as she advanced into the shadows. _What's going on? What is this?_ She wondered, looking up to see that the sky was dark, stars shining down from above. Looking behind her she saw that the sun was gone; it was night everywhere.

"That way! To the right!" A harsh voice shouted, Mai turning to see three shadowy figured running towards her, all of them too far off for her to define. Moving back to hide behind a tree Mai watched silently, the first figure hurtling towards her, clutching something under his arm. "There! Stop him!" The same far off voice shouted.

As the first man drew closer Mai recognised the black turtleneck, jacket and trousers. _Naru? No! No, this is it! Gene!_ She realised as he drew closer, stopping less than a foot away to gasp for breath, looking over his shoulder. Coming out of hiding Mai hurried over and put a hand on her shoulder, her hand passing straight through. As she got over her shock Gene started running again, Mai opting to follow him, racing through the trees after him.

She couldn't help but fall behind, he was so fast, but she managed to keep him in sight, and the voices behind lessened until they were just barely audible murmurs. It was then that Gene stopped and looked over his shoulder again, quickly looking around until he saw a tree with a small hollow. Mai watched as the exhausted ebony haired boy knelt down and shoved the papers hastily into the small hollow, blocking it with a few hands of dead leaves.

_What is he doing? What did he need to hide?_ She wondered as he got to his feet and looked behind, the voices getting louder. Gene took off again, weaving through the trees slightly to the left, and as Mai followed she could hear the men behind drawing nearer. Gene looked over his shoulder, a glint of terror in his eyes as his feet pounded in the leaves,

"There he is! Don't let him get away!" The same voice shouted again, Mai now able to hear their footsteps as they ran after Gene. Without warning Mai felt her foot catch, crying out in surprise as she fell down, the breath knocked out of her as she hit the ground. "Grab him!" The man shouted, both men running straight through her as they reached for Gene.

As he was grabbed Gene tried to shake free, quickly finding himself wrestling both men on the ground until he was pinned down on his stomach. The larger man rested a knee in the centre of Gene's back, causing the boy to grit his teeth in pain as his arm was twisted back. The second man restrained his other arm, kneeling beside him on the ground.

The men were both middle aged, the larger one wearing jeans, a red and while chequered shirt, a blue body warmer and a grey flat cap, his short greying hair sticking out underneath. The second wore jeans and a denim jacket, and had slightly curled black hair. _I can see them clear as day! Why can I see them?_ Mai wondered as she looked at Gene, startled to find that he had stopped struggling to look at her.

Suddenly the image was gone, not just Gene, but everything. She was in the forest, but she was where she had been before she noticed the shadow, in the slightly shorter grass by the path. She was lying on her stomach with the same winded feeling, her arms scratched and knees scraped as she got to her knees.

"Mai?" Naru's voice asked, the honey blonde slowly pushing herself to her knees, her eyes fixed on the trees ahead, which were now flooded by sunlight. "Did something happen?" He asked significantly, his steps approaching before his hand touched her shoulder. Looking up Mai accepted his hand up,

"I saw it…Gene was here…He ran through here, and he was being chased!" She exclaimed as she turned to Naru, grabbing his sleeve before tugging him further away from the path, "He had some papers; they must have been important! He hid them, and right when he was caught he looked at me! He looked right at me as if I'd been there!" She continued, her pace increasing to a light jog as she hurried through the trees.

"Where did he hide them?" Naru demanded, a little harsher than he meant as she looked around.

"In the hollow of a tree…They might not be readable now; I didn't see a cover on them, but the tree may have protected them from the weather if they weren't found." Mai replied as she walked a long a row of trees, staring intently at the base of each until she found it. Over the past couple years more leaves had built up, and as she touched them they were wet and muddy from the rainfall. Pulling them away Mai grabbed the curled paper and looked at it.

"Let me see." Naru ordered, his mouth dry as he spoke. Mai stepped back a little so that she was standing beside Naru, shifting her body sideways as he took the papers and opened them carefully. She didn't notice how close they were, even as he breast pressed into his arm, both staring intently at the old almost crumbly paper.

"Can you read it?" Mai asked as she tried to make some of it out, but the paper had faded to yellow over the years, and the ink was slightly faded. On top of that it was written in English, perhaps so that the men chasing him couldn't read it even if they did catch him.

"Yes…This is what we needed! Proof that drug running was rife between Japan and England…" Naru trailed off as he turned the pages, finding a document of names and their crimes, along with written evidence. There were scraps of letters, records from the group responsible and a couple of photos. "This could put a lot of people away for a very long time." The Englishman added as he closed the old, worn pages.

"Wait! That's them!" Mai stated as she caught sight of one of the photos, which was a faded, crumpled colour shot, taken in a shady alley at night it seemed. The only clear thing in the photo were the two men, one sorting a roll of money while the other looked around cautiously. There was a third man with his back to the camera, a large packet in his hand that Mai assumed to hold drugs.

"You're sure?" Naru checked,

"Positive." Mai replied certainly as she took the photo, her hand shaking slightly as she glared at it. "What was he doing? Why was Gene here?" Mai demanded, wanting to crush the picture in her hand, to erase those faces from her mind. Naru gently took the picture back and returned it to the file, quickly hiding it in his own papers as he turned back to the path.

"My brother and I were working on a case for the police…I haven't always been a psychic researcher; originally I was in the police for, along with my brother. Our powers gave us special…advantages. My brother was undercover investigating the increasing drug problem. It turns out the drugs are running through three different countries before they reached England, and the final of those countries was here. This was a sort of headquarters for the top of the organisation, everything was run from here…As you can probably guess my brother got exactly what he was looking for. He complied it into this folder intending to take it back to England…I can only assume he was caught. He ran here and hid the file to come back later, or just to hide it from them." Naru surmised as he led the way back to the path, his blue eyes darting in every direction. As they reached the path Naru grabbed Mai's hand and tugged her in the direction of the cabin.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked as the older boy shut the door restlessly, his eyes darting to the curtains before he moved through to the bedroom, pulling Mai after him before shutting the door. "Naru!" Mai said sternly as the ebony haired boy shut the curtains, peeking around the edge into the deserted trees beyond.

"I don't want to take any chances…I'm here, looking for my brother. If the organisation is still around here then they'll know about all the activity; they may even have an operative watching out for me…If they find out about the file we're both dead! We're the only ones who've seen it!" Naru replied as he paced back and forth restlessly, his eyes darting around until he settled on the floorboards. Mai watched in silence as he looked for a loose one, having no luck. Seeing nowhere else he stuffed the file into the duvet cover, hoping that anyone who came in would simple toss the cover aside before going for the mattress.

"I'll keep my eyes open then." Mai replied, both of them heading for the door once Naru had neatened up the sheets. Gathering his own papers back together Naru led the way back outside, Mai walking silently beside him.

 

* * *

 

"Have you notified the police?" Lin asked later that afternoon, everyone once again present in the kitchen of Naru's cabin. They had been assembled to hear about the dangers they may face, the more people who knew about the file the less likely that the organisation would strike. One or two missing people wasn't unheard of, but seven was far more serious, especially with the search parties around.

"The local police have been informed, however it's likely that they're involved somehow; such a large organisation can't go by unnoticed, so Lin, I'd like you to get in contact with our home unit." Naru replied, the older man nodding his response before moving to the bedroom. Turning back to the table Naru flipped the file shut and threw it lightly to the centre of the table, "That's about it. Read the file if you like, and I'd like you two to stay here. It'll be safer with four of us." He added as he turned to John and Monk-san, who couldn't fault his logic.

"Did anyone else find anything?" Ayako asked, having been out of the loop all day. There was a series of negative responses, everyone in low spirits. Mai was feeling especially low, _I already knew Gene was dead, but seeing him hunted down like that, and knowing there's more I'll need to see before then end…It's horrible!_

"Mai, if you see Gene again let me know." Naru ordered unnecessarily, the honey blonde nodding her agreement anyway. She found herself in low spirits as they ate, in fact she noticed everyone seemed downhearted, and it warmed her somewhat. It was kind, the way everyone felt Gene's death, especially since an underhand organisation was now involved.

After dinner everyone settled in at Naru's, reading bits of the file, playing simple games, working or having quiet conversations. Mai was to be found lying on the sofa in the living room, Monk-san getting quite concerned by the lack of usual cheer. Heading into the living room himself he found her half asleep, her eyelids drooping slowly,

"Hey…You feeling okay?" He asked softly as he crouched down beside her, his hand gently stroking her soft short hair. Shifting her hazel gaze to him she nodded slowly, yawning quietly as she felt sleep tug her consciousness in an overly familiar way. "You're tired…Take a nap." The older man nodded with a warm smile.

 

* * *

 

" _Mai…Mai, wake up." Gene's voice called, her ear now picking up the slight difference in tone between him and his brother. Naru's voice has a touch more gravel to it, and rarely let any emotion shine through, unless it was sarcasm or displeasure. Gene's tone at that moment was, to Mai's surprise, amused. "Mai-chan." He added in a high voice, prodding her gently in the side, the girl moaning in protest as she turned on her side._

" _Gene!" She winged as she opened her eyes, finding herself lying on a sofa with Gene sitting on the floor beside her, at least she supposed it was a floor. All around was the same darkness and wisps, except for the sofa, which was the same cream colour as when she fell asleep._

" _Are you alright?" Gene asked a little more seriously, watching Mai turn on her side to face him, her hand reaching out to touch his jacket._ _ **He feels so real here and now…Is he real? Does he exist?**_ _She wondered, smiling softly as he gently took the hand resting on his jacket and held it lightly in his warm hand._

" _It's nothing, it doesn't matter here." She replied lightly as she sat up, patting the seat beside her gently, Gene smiling as he got up and sat beside her. Mai bit her lip as she sat beside him, shifting a little closer so that her arm was resting against his. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked as a silence fell between them,_

" _I…don't know…I wanted to see you." He replied simply, his cheeks slightly flushed and his blue eyes looking in the opposite direction. Curling her legs up Mai smiled as she slipped her arm through his and smiled up at him,_

" _Why did you want to see me?" She asked nervously, leaning against his arm, her breasts pressing against his jacket sleeve as she leaned around to look at his face. Shifting his blue eyes back to her, he flushed slightly,_

" _I just wanted to see you…to be near you…like this." He replied as he turned to her and took her hand, holding it firmly to his chest as he looked down at her._ _ **Could it be that he…likes me too?**_ _"I'm tired of being alone when you're so close!" He added as he leaned forward, his pained voice whispering in her ear. It was like listening to the loneliest voice in the world._

" _Gene…me too." Mai replied simply, Gene's blue eyes widening over her shoulder as he loosened his grip on her hand. As he pulled back he looked away, Mai hesitantly reaching out to tug his sleeve gently, "Gene…" Mai trailed off, releasing him as she realised he was crying, his shoulders just barely quivering as he tried to hold back._

" _Don't say it! It isn't fair!" Gene cried, tears trickling down his cheeks slowly, his sobs sticking in hi chest as he held back. Concerned about him, Mai reached out from where she sat behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, slowly turning him to face her. His eyes closed as he leaned forward, his forehead resting on hers while her hands reached up to gently caress his damp cheeks, his hands covering hers to pull them away slowly._

" _Gene, I…" She trailed off as she pulled back a little to look up at him, his hands still holding hers gently,_

" _Please don't…I can let you go as long as you don't say it…Don't say it." He whispered, feeling a spike of pain at her hurt expression. Taking her face in his hands, he looked down at her imploringly, "It's not that I don't want to hear it; I do, I really do, but I can't…I'm dead Mai…I've always been dead. I can't have you! I can't allow myself to have you!" He insisted, his voice both pained and firm._ _ **I know…I know he's dead but!**_

"… _I love you…" Mai breathed, her voice shaking as tears trickled down her cheeks. In front of her Gene breathed out, his head bent as tears fell from his eyes, his hands on Mai's shoulders gripping her tightly,_

" _I asked you not to say it!" He said quietly, his voice sounding defeated as Mai leaned her head on his, her hand reaching up to lace in his hair._

" _I had to." She replied quietly, smiling gently as she felt his soft hair on her cheek, taking in his gentle scent,_

" _Why?" He asked as his hands slowly loosened their grip on her shoulders._

" _I want you." She whispered in response, Gene slowly straightening up to look at her uncertainly. As he'd moved Mai's hands had ended up on his shoulders, and his hands were caressing her elbows. Mai closed her hazel eyes as he reached up a gentle hand and stroked her cheek, his hand moving to weave into her hair. Mai felt herself ease forward under his touch until their lips met._

 

* * *

 

"Mai, wake up." Naru's voice called, a frown marring his features as he heard his brother's name fall from her lips, a slight flush colouring her innocent cheeks. "Mai! I'm not paying you to sleep!" He snapped, trying and failing to bite back the unfamiliarly dark feeling. At his sharp tone Mai's body jerked, her eyes snapping open and searching the room until she found Naru, who stood a few feet away from her.

"What?" Mai asked, her tone slightly annoyed as she sat up, running her fingers through her mussed hair.

"It's the middle of the afternoon." Naru replied, Mai's eyes widening as she looked at her watch, _quarter to twelve? But it feels like just…five minutes!_ She thought, remembering the gentle feel of Gene's lips pressed to hers. "I want you to walk around the area. Look for Gene. Look everywhere." Naru ordered, a file laying open in his hands as usual. Mai didn't even know what the file could possibly contain to help him in this case, _perhaps he just needs something familiar to cling to…_

"Right." Mai replied as she got to her feet, stretching and yawning, noticing a pain in her lower back from sleeping on the sofa. With a wince she headed towards the door, deciding to shower before heading out into the forest. As she left the room she felt Naru's eyes on her, blue meeting brown as she looked over her shoulder. "Was there something else?" She asked, pausing in the doorway.

"No, just be careful." He replied dismissively as he closed the file, his eyes colder than usual as he turned away from her. _What's with him?_ Mai wondered as she left the cabin, frowning as she walked across the path. _If he didn't want me to sleep so long he should have just woken me up! Not that I wanted him to! Gene was definitely the right choice! He's so kind and sensitive, nothing like Naru and his arrogant, narcissistic ways!_ She added as she reached the steps of the girl's cabin and headed up.

It didn't take her long to shower, and soon she was dressed in a short yellow shirt and white shirt, making her way down the path towards the forest. _I wonder where I should start…Gene never said there would be a pattern to it, so should I start where I left off, or just look randomly?_ She wondered as she looked around the deserted area.

_It's so quiet!_ She thought as she walked down the path, barely hearing the breeze in the trees as she followed the path towards the lake. _What is that?_ She wondered with a frown, convinced she could hear something. It sounded like a pained grunt, like someone having the air repeatedly knocked out of their lungs. _Should I go and see?_ Mai questioned hesitantly, looking around the area before looking through the trees towards the sound.

_No one's around, so if I go alone it could be dangerous…but it sounds like someone's in pain…I don't have time to run and find help if someone's in trouble!_ She decided as she broke away from the path and headed through the trees. As she walked the forest grew darker, and looking up she saw that the sky was light grey with clouds, where before it had been cloudless, _did the weather suddenly change? Or…_

"Where did you put it?" A man's voice demanded, a pained grunt sounding a few moments later. Hurrying towards the sound Mai instinctively hid behind a tree as she looked into a small clearing between trees, where Gene knelt on the ground, his hands tied behind his back.

"Like I'd tell you! You'll only kill me anyway." Gene replied in a strained, winded voice, blood trickling down over his left eye, but was closed tightly. His black suite was scuffed all over with mud, a few small rips and tears showing up. Gene cried out again as the taller man booted him in the stomach in frustration, the young teen falling over sideways, unable to catch his balance.

"Listen you little shit! I am rapidly losing patience, in fact, it's not long before I drag your sorry hide back to base and hand you over to my boss, and believe me, he's not a nice guy. Do yourself a favour and tell me now!" The greying man said in a soft but deadly voice, his hat discarded so that Mai got a good look at his face, which was younger than she had expected. Gene winced a few times as he breathed, that kick having probably broken a few ribs.

"Blow me." He wheezed in reply, the older man getting to his feet with a roar before kicking Gene in the ribs five more times before his younger friend grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back. Gene coughed and choked, blood colouring his lips and the leaf strewn ground beneath him.

"What are you going? Get off me!" The older man roared as he tried to break free, his younger friend holding on for dear life.

"Stop! You'll kill him! Just calm down!" He cried, the older man slowly calming until he pulled back with a scoff. While they talked in hushed voices, the younger man assuring the older that they'd get Gene to talk, the ebony haired teen managed to wiggle his hands free of their bonds. Mai slowly followed as he got to his feet and ran into the trees.

_How is he even moving right now?_ She exclaimed inwardly as Gene leapt and bounded through the trees, the two man behind shouting and following. Gene's breaths were wheezed, blood dripping from his mouth and head wound as he ran, one hand clutching his ribs as his other arm swung back and forth to help his speed.

"Wait! Gene stop!" Mai cried as she looked ahead to see a road running along the Gene couldn't hear her, and as he approached the edge of the trees he was looking over his shoulder to check the distance between him and the two men. Breaking through the trees Gene was in the middle of a road, bent over at the waist in exhaustion. "No!" Mai screamed as the brakes of a car sounded. Gene only had time to look up in horror and surprise before he was sent tumbling over the roof.

"Mai!" Naru's voice cried, her arm jerking back painfully, her body following and falling into a firm chest. She could hear Naru's breath panting in her ear, a lorry driving by with the horn blowing at her. Looking up Mai saw Naru's half relieved half furious expression, the hand on her upper arm shaking slightly, "What on Earth were you thinking?" He gasped as he released her,

"I saw him again! Gene! He was being beaten in the forest by those guys. They were trying to find out where he hid that file, but he managed to get away. There was a main road running here once, and he ran out without looking." Mai exclaimed in a rush as she and Naru stepped out onto the disused dirt road, which had once been very busy, and tarmac. The tarmac had been removed due to disuse; it had been cracked and ruined even then since the bypass was more or less completed, however since the bypass had opened the road by the cliff had been deemed unsafe and superfluous. The only barrier to stop anyone falling over was a small waist high barrier constructed from metal poles.

"The hit and run! Masako said he'd been killed in a hit and run; that must be it." Naru decided as he went to the barrier and leaned on it, looking over the edge into the deep water below. "But that doesn't tie up with that you said. The lake was full at the time, so how can he be under it?" Naru asked, looking across questioningly as Mai joined him in looking over the edge.

"I don't know yet…I still need to see it." Mai replied apologetically as she glanced sideways at him. He seemed so different as she looked at him then, his expression strained in some unrecognisable emotion that Mai had never expected to see on his face. Biting her lip slightly Mai slipped her hand across the cool metal bar until her hand brushed his, the boy beside her making no indication of recognition. Since he didn't move Mai slipped her hand further until it rested on his, pressing his warm flesh comfortingly. "I'm sorry." Mai said quietly, Naru's eyes shifting to her in confusion.

"For what?" He asked gently, his voice sounding so much like Gene's that Mai forgot, for a moment, who she was talking to.

"I'm no good. If I were as powerful as Masako I'd be able to talk to Gene whenever I wanted and find out where he is immediately, but all I can do is wait for him to struggle on and show me…You must think I'm useless." She added quietly, feeling so frustrated that he hand shook slightly on top of his. She didn't even notice that Naru hand turned his hand up so that his fingers laced through hers, squeezing her hand lightly.

"You're not useless…Hara-san may be more powerful, but she can't help here…You've already told me, in these past few days, more about my brother than I ever thought I'd find out. I didn't think I'd ever find out how and why he was killed; I only expected to find the body." He replied softly, Mai finding her cheeks flushed at his confidence in her. _It's funny how I always wanted approval, and when I get it I act like a kid…_

"You and Gene must have been close." Mai said as she glanced across at Naru, wondering if she could draw him out of his shell a little. It was rare to find Naru in a forthcoming mood, and it was even rarer to see a gentle smile gracing his features. He was looking out across the lake with a warm nostalgic look, almost as if he'd forgotten Mai's presence.

"As only twins could be." He replied simply, "We did every trick in the book; swapped identities, telepathic conversations, supporting each other's powers…I think there were times we drove Lin and Madoka crazy…Our parents weren't around much. Before we hit out teens all we really had was each other…It was supposed to be me on this case…I would have been in Gene's shoes if I hadn't broken my wrist! Of all the things to get in my way it was a stupid slip on the ice!" He added in frustration, his expressing quickly shifting to angry frustration. _He blames himself! He thinks it should have been him!_

"Don't say that!" Mai snapped, Naru's eyes widening as he felt the girl against his chest, her hand now free of his as she held him. "It's not your fault! Don't blame yourself…There's nothing you could have done to change it, Gene's not stupid; he just made a mistake; a mistake anyone could have made…If it had been you here, then we might not have met…that would make me sad." She added, her face buried in his shoulder, _despite the fact you're a selfish, arrogant narcissist!_

"Thank you." He replied simply, Mai smiling gently into his shoulder as she breathed in his deep musky scent. _Naru really can be kind…Maybe he's not as emotionless as I thought…_

 

* * *

 

"So, if he was hit by the road, it's likely he was dumped in the lake around there, right?" Monk-san suggested as they once again sat around the table. Despite Mai's assurances that Gene was beneath the lake, Naru still had search parties looking in the lake.

"Right. I've ordered the searches to look there tomorrow." Naru replied from his place standing beside Lin, who was typing away as usual. "Has anyone noticed any suspicious people around?" Naru checked, negative responses sounding from everyone, for which he was thankful, though a little surprised, _considering the file Gene left for me could bring down their whole organisational structure…unless…Could they have changed everything? It makes sense that they would since they never found the file…_

"Is that everything? I'd like to get to be sometime tonight." Ayako said as she stretched in her seat, Masako giving a small yawn of agreement. Everyone had been working hard all day, and they hadn't eaten until late in the evening. This meeting was the last thing they had to do before bed,

"Yes, we're done." Naru replied as he flipped his file shut and tossed it onto the table. Mai watched him as he went to the kettle, his expression back to normal; calm and collected. _Why does he put on that cold exterior? When he's open he can be so kind and warm…_ She thought as he looked her way, her heart fluttering as their eyes met, _Why do I feel like this? I already know it's Gene that I love, don't I? But when I decided that Naru was being such a jerk…Am I so fickle that I'm just going back and forth between the two?_

"Mai? You coming?" Ayako asked as she and Masako got to her feet, Monk-san grinning as he leaned over and tousled Mai's short hair,

"Or are you going to sleep on Naru's couch again?" He said teasingly, Mai flushing as she got to her feet, shooting the monk a glare. She followed Ayako and Masako back to their cabin, where she swiftly sank onto her bed. As she closed her eyes something stuck her, not literally; it was a feeling. She could feel that something was wrong, something was very wrong.

 

* * *

 

" _Mai." Gene called softly, Mai opening her eyes to find herself in the room, in fact she could see Masako and Ayako asleep in their beds._ _ **Am I asleep then? This has only happened once before…**_ _She thought with a shiver, her hand reaching up to her throat, which had once been slit in a dream. "Am I losing you?" Gene asked, Mai jumping as he put his arms around her,_ _ **Something's wrong!**_

" _Gene? What's going on?" Mai asked, unpleasant shivers running down her spine as he leaned forward, his lips touching her neck lightly. His grip on her tightened, pulling her closer,_

" _I saw you with Noll…Am I losing you to him?" He asked, Mai shaking her head as she leaned back on his chest where he sat behind her. She smiled as she looked up at him over her shoulder,_

" _I'd be with you forever if I could." She replied, reaching up to caress his cheek, his hand taking hers gently,_ _ **Gene would never hurt me, what was I thinking? And how could I even think about choosing Naru over him?**_ _"Gene, will you kiss me again?" Mai asked, the ebony haired boy smiling warmly as he leaned down and kissed her._

" _Mai, can I keep you?" He whispered, his breath warm against her ear._

" _Yes." Mai replied, closing her eyes contentedly._

 

* * *

 

Upon opening them again she found it was early morning, Ayako and Masako both still sound asleep. Mai yawned as she sat up and stretched, still feeling strangely drowsy, _I wonder why…I feel so unfocused…_ She thought as she got to her feet, still wearing her yellow pyjamas as she walked barefoot to the door,

**Mai! Come to me Mai!** Gene's voice called, but it sounded strangely ethereal and far off, not to mention the strange echo. _It's almost hypnotic…_ Mai thought hazily as she walked slowly to the door, her hazel eyes drooping as she reached for the doorknob, _Shouldn't I put shoes on?_ She wondered as she stepped outside and continued walking, **Mai! This way!** Gene directed.

"Where are you leading me?" Mai asked quietly as she continued walking, not entirely by her own will, towards Gene's voice. She heard a gentle chuckle sound in her head,

**You'll see Mai, now come.** Gene directed, the honey blonde obeying him as she walked along the forest path, feeling the uneven rough dig into her bare feet. _It hurts…I should have stopped to put some shoes on…_ **Don't stop now! This way!** Gene directed, leading Mai up to the edge of the cliff she had sat on just a few days ago.

_This is where I spoke to Naru…I have a perfect view of the lake from here…_ She thought as she looked over the edge, the sharp rocks staring back at her from below. _It's a long way down…_ She added as she stepped back a little before looking around, gasping as she found Gene standing behind her.

"Don't scare me like that!" Mai gasped, slapping him lightly on the shoulder, _wait a minute, I'm awake right? But this is Gene, this is definitely Gene!_ Gene chuckled at her confusion as he took her hand and stepped closer to the edge.

**It's me Mai, I'm so close to me body…I can touch you now…** He said as he looked over his shoulder at her, taking on a serious expression. **You said I could keep you…Did you mean it?** He asked innocently as he raised her hand to his lips, his blue eyes staring up at her. Mai felt her mouth go dry as she looked at him. _He called me to the top of a cliff to ask that?_

"Of course I did, why?" She asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as he smiled. It wasn't his usual warm smile, it was different, evil. _This is Gene! He'd never…_ She cut off as he wrapped his arms around her.

**Then come with me…Don't leave me alone.** He said quietly, his voice sounding so hurt and alone, but Mai was too shocked to respond. _He wants me to die? He wants to kill me and take me with him?_ **It's selfish I know, but I don't want to move on alone…I love you Mai, and I want to be with you forever.**

"But it's not my time yet! I'm only seventeen! I don't want to die! Not yet!" Mai exclaimed as she clutched Gene's shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder, the thought of dying terrifying her as she looked over the edge. Gene held her closer, seeming to understand her reluctance,

**It's okay…I'll be with you.** He assured gently, Mai loosening up in his arms as she pulled back to look at his face. _He's right…I'm not alone…I think I can do this as long as it's with him…_ She thought hazily as she stood on tiptoe until their lips touched, their arms winding firmly around each other. Mai felt them tilt, Gene leaning back towards the edge of the cliff.

"Mai!" A quiet voice cried, _it sounds familiar…a lot like Gene…Could it be Naru? I wonder why he's shouting…and I wonder why he sounds so far away…_ "Mai don't!" Naru shouted again, his voice still sounding so far away. Opening her hazel eyes all Mai could see was Gene's slightly blurred face as he kissed her, _there's nothing to worry about as long as Gene's here…He'll always protect me…_ She thought as her feet left the ground, her body tumbling.

As she opened her eyes again she looked down to see her feet leaving the edge, the shining surface of the lake below staring back at her. _Oh God! What's happening? Why am I falling? Gene?_ She cried inwardly, suddenly realising that she was alone, Gene nowhere in sight. _Where is he? Why am I alone? He promised he'd be right here! I don't want to die!_

"Mai!" Naru's voice cried as the honey blonde screamed, her body tumbling down towards the water. _I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Someone! Anyone! Help!_ She cried inwardly, her hazel eyes snapping open as she felt a pair of arms wrap round her, _Gene?_ She wondered as she registered the black suit and ebony hair.

"Naru?" She realised as she took in the musky scent. She felt herself pulled to his chest, one of his arms wrapped around her back while the other was across the back of her neck, cradling her head protectively. He looked down at her with firm blue eyes, holding no assurance or malice,

"Hold tight." He said, Mai looking down to see the rocks rushing up, her hands gripping the back of his jacket fearfully as she took a deep breath. With a bright flash Mai saw the sharp rocks blast away into the lake, leaving nothing but water below, _He used his powers again! He was told not to! It uses his life every time! Naru!_

Before she could shout out how stupid she thought he was she felt them hit the cold water, her lungs wanting to breathe in, but her brain reminding her what a bad idea that was. Opening her eyes she could see the lake floor below, _What is that?_ She wondered as she saw something roughly square below.

Naru wanted to get to the surface, but as he tried to turn himself round he felt Mai kick to go down, his hand grabbing her arm thinking she was going the wrong way. As he tugged her arm Mai pointed down and swam, the older teen seeing no choice but to follow her. _What's that?_ He wondered as he too saw the slab, which was made of stone as they reached it. There was an old rope tied to it, as if something had been weighted down.

As Mai grabbed the rope her hand flew to her mouth, a few bubbles breaking free as she struggled to keep her breath. She turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder, just able to make out Naru pointing to the surface through the water, but she shook her head, determined to find the end of the rope. Pulling the rope she watched a layer of sand fly up in a line heading towards the cliff wall. _There must be something at the end of the rope! I'm following it!_

As she slowly pulled herself along the rope she had doubled up, gritting her teeth as she held her breath, a few more bubbles breaking free. Her lungs were burning so much as she made her way along, Naru tugging her ankle sharply, but she still wouldn't go to the surface, _not until I find what's on the end!_ She didn't know what was driving her on, but something told her it was important to find what was at the end.

Looking up she almost gasped as she saw Gene standing before her, his arms folded as he leaned on the wall of the cliff beside a dark hole, _Is that a…cave?_ She wondered as she watched Gene, who went through the hole, just large enough for a human to squeeze through. As Mai followed the rope with her eyes she saw that it went inside.

As Naru drew to her side, about to grab her waist and drag her up if he had to, Mai took his wrist and pointed towards the cave. _We have to surface now! Even I can't hold my breath much longer!_ Naru thought as he reached out for Mai, but she was already swimming ahead. _Gene went this way! He must be close! I can't stop now!_

Putting her head inside Mai saw that the area widened out, and pushing herself through she saw that the rope continued down to the left. Following it she found that it went down, _down? But that's lower than the surface of the lake!_ She thought as she followed, a chill running through her as she found the end of the rope. There had once been a hollow of some sort, but now there was a pile of rubble, and sticking out from that rubble was a tattered black sleeve and an arm. _Gene!_

Naru drew level with the honey haired girl, who had frantically begun pulling at rocks from the collapsed cave wall. Seeing the arm Naru's eyes widened, his hands reaching around Mai to help, the head soon visible. Before Mai could shift any more her breath ran out, the urge to intake too much for her. Naru watched as Mai clutched her throat, her mouth open as water ran inside.

As she choked Mai reached out and grabbed Gene's now visible torso, wrapping her arms around him tightly. _Idiot!_ Naru thought as he pushed himself forward, his own breath ready to burst as he grabbed her. As he pulled her Mai fought to keep hold of Gene, her eyes looking at Naru imploringly. _She's not going to let go!_ He realised, shifting to remove the rocks from his deceased brother's legs.

Once his legs were free Naru got a good grip on both Mai and his brother, his breath burst so much he could barely contain it. He was surprised it had lasted so long, and reaching the end of the short downwards tunnel he realised he wouldn't make it to the cave entrance.

_If I'm wrong about this…_ Naru thought as he pushed off the ground cradling Mai and Gene to his chest, looking upwards as he rose through the cave, his breath already going out. He could feel the water rushing by, but in the darkness he couldn't tell if he was reaching the surface. _Damnit! Come on!_ Finally he broke the surface, gasping loudly in the echoing cave as he hauled Mai above the surface.

Swimming ahead he reached the shore, and looking up he could see small rays of light cutting through the rock face, _thank God I was right about those holes! If I'd been wrong we'd be dead right now!_ He thought as he dragged Mai and Gene to shore, laying them gently on the sand.

"Mai!" He cried as he knelt at her side shaking her shoulders, reaching out and touching her pulse point. He couldn't feel anything. _Damnit! Too late!_ He thought as he flipped her over, pressing up and down her back to get the water out of her lungs. Once he thought most of the water was gone he flipped her back and tilted her head, leaning down to press his lips to hers.

 

* * *

 

" _Mai!" Gene called as he shook her, Mai opening her eyes to find herself laying, bizarrely enough, beside herself. Looking across she could see Naru with his lips pressed to hers, her cheeks flushing in indignation until she realised he was trying to resuscitate her. "Mai…" Gene said again, his hand resting lightly on her shoulder as he knelt beside her, his own body a few feet away behind Naru._

" _Gene! I found you." Mai stated unnecessarily, the English boy smiling softly as he reached out and caressed her cheeks._

" _Yes Mai, you did." He replied simply as he leaned forward, resting his own forehead against hers. "Mai…I don't want to go…" Gene sighed, the younger girl looking up at him with a smile._ _ **That's right! He was waiting to be found…This is the end…**_

" _You'll go bad eventually if you stay here." Mai replied gently as she leaned her head on his shoulder, taking in his fresh scent, feeling the warmth of his skin,_ _ **but that doesn't mean I have to like it! I don't want him to go!**_

" _I know…It's already started…Mai, I don't want to let you go…I want you to come with me." He confessed, though this was no secret to Mai. She'd tumbled over the cliff because of him, and looking at herself she could see she was in pretty bad shape if Naru's reaction was any indication._

" _Mai! Mai, open your eyes!" He shouted as he pressed her chest before moving back to her mouth and breathing into her. Turning her gaze back to Gene she realised her predicament,_ _ **I'm dead right now…I can choose either way…It's like choosing Gene or Naru al over again!**_

" _Then take me with you! You already know that I love you!" Mai said as she got to her knees, Gene smiling as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a warm chaste kiss. Pulling back he held her head in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs._

" _Thank you Mai, thank you for being so generous, but you can't…Noll needs you, he's always needed you, even when he didn't say it." Gene replied softly, his eyes drifting to his almost desperate brother. Mai would never have believed those words if she hadn't seen the expression on Naru's face as he looked down at her,_

" _Mai…Please don't…Come back!" Naru cried, his figure shaking slightly as he gripped her hand and looked down at her pale face with an almost terrified expression. "You can't…You can't…I can't do this alone." He whispered, the whisper echoing around the cave. Feeling a hand resting on hers Mai looked back at Gene, who smiled warmly,_

" _You love him, don't you?" He asked, Mai looking back at Naru, biting her lip slightly._ _ **I know I love Gene, there's no doubting that fact, but…could I love Naru? Maybe one day…**_

" _No…Right now I don't…" Mai replied as she looked back at Gene, trying to ignore his brother shivering over her corpse._

" _You have to stay…not just for Noll, but the others too, not to mention your own life…One day I'll see you again. I'll wait for you." Gene assured as he got to his feet, Mai kneeling before him clutching his jacket,_

" _But you've always guided me! In every case!" Mai cried, the older boy crouching down to her level and wiping away her tears._

" _You have the answers…You always have." Gene assured, looking across at her body, where his brother had returned to resuscitation, Mai feeling a warmth in her chest as she watched._ _ **I never thought Naru cared so much…**_ _"Now go on…It's time for you to continue living by your own instincts." Gene added with a smile, Mai nodding her agreement before closing her eyes._

 

* * *

 

"Wake up!" Naru shouted as he pressed on her chest, almost crying in relief as the younger girl started coughing and wheezing frantically. Pulling her up Naru patted her back firmly, holding the girl to his chest gently. "Thank God!" He sighed as he pulled back to look at her. Mai felt dazed for a few moments as she looked over Naru's shoulder, seeing Gene smile once more before slowly fading away. _That's it…he's gone…_

"Naru…" Mai said quietly as she curled up in his arms, shivering in her wet clothes. "We found him." She sighed as she looked across at Gene's slightly green skinned body. Naru hummed his agreement, watching as Mai got to her knees and crawled over to the corpse.

_Gene…This is all that's left now…he's gone…_ She thought, leaning down and kissing the decomposing lips, which were drawn back from the teeth slightly. Mai didn't notice the smell, or the feel of the soft sticky flesh, all she saw was Gene. She could barely see what the corpse looked like through her tears,

"Mai, that's disgusting!" Naru stated as he dampened his handkerchief and moved to the girl's side, finding her hands on his shoulders as she looked up at him,

"He's not disgusting! He's your brother!" She stated tearfully, Naru looking a little taken aback before smiling softly and cleaning her lips.

"Thank you Mai." He replied quietly.

 

* * *

 

_I can't believe this is it…_ Mai thought as she looked up at the SPR building, the Shibuya Psychic Research transfer removed from the window or the door. Out front the black van was waiting, and a large removal lorry sitting behind it with the back open. Mai hadn't hesitated by the door so long since she first came along,

"Hey Mai, here to clear out?" Monk-san asked cheerfully as he opened the door, a taped up box marked 'Lin' under his arm. The sight of it was almost too much for Mai, who could barely even work up a smile for the Monk.

"Yeah…" She replied as the older man walked by, whistling a tune as he headed for the removal van. As Mai hurried up the steps she passed John, who was on his way down with another Lin box, and inside Masako and Ayako were chatting by the sofa, both quieting down as Mai entered.

"How are you feeling now?" Ayako asked, her Doctor's instincts kicking in as the honey blonde crossed to her desk with an heir of depression about her. Mai had only gotten out of the hospital two days ago, where she and Naru had been held, the older boy having collapsed again the moment Mai was safely out of the cave.

"Fine." Mai replied, her voice quivering slightly as she looked at her desk, subconsciously flicking the radio on, where Nickelback were playing a song called 'Photograph,' _huh, appropriate…_ Mai trailed off as she pulled the desk of her draw open and pulled out a pile of old files. _These aren't even finished! I was supposed to finished these weeks ago…and now it doesn't matter…_

"Lin, would you help me with the bookcase?" Naru's voice called from his office, the tall Chinese man moving from his room to Naru's without a word. A moment after the tall man went in Naru appeared in the doorway and looked across at Mai, "Just clear what's yours into a couple of boxes and we'll drop it off for you." He said before heading back inside, not realising how cold his words had sounded.

Slumping down in her chair Mai held her breath, feeling tear prick her eyes painfully before falling down her cheeks. To her surprise it was Masako who came to offer her comfort, though perhaps it shouldn't have been a surprise, _Masako likes Naru too…but that's not why it hurts so much!_

"Alright, what's next?" Monk-san's voice asked from the doorway, Ayako turning to him with her mobile out as she walked towards him.

"What's next? Next you give me all your numbers! I'm not losing contact with everyone just because this office is closing!" The older woman stated, Mai somehow getting the feeling that she was trying to make her feel better. It worked; especially as the Monk laughed and pulled out his own phone,

"How about us Mai?" Masako asked as she revealed a small phone book in her small hand. Mai smiled and grabbed a pen, John, Ayako and Monk-san quickly congregating around the desk until phone numbers and emails had been exchanged.

"What are you sitting around for?" Naru's voice asked as he appeared at the desk,

"Just exchanging numbers." Monk-san replied, holding up his phone in evidence, "We're all friends after all, no need to lose contact." He added meaningfully, the younger boy almost scoffing as he folded his arms and looked at the group,

"We're work colleagues, nothing more." He stated, Mai's eyes dropping to the desk, _Just work colleagues? Maybe I got it wrong after all…maybe he really doesn't like me…_ "There's a lot of work to be done, so if you're not going to help I suggest you leave." He added before turning and heading back into his office, Ayako muttering abuse after him while John tried to diffuse the situation.

"I'd better get a move on…We're supposed to be out of here by five." Mai said with forced cheer as she got to her feet, Masako helping her pack up the stuff on her desk. The files were put in a pile to be taken to Naru, who was dealing with all the case stuff. As she cleaned up Masako came across a broken necklace,

"Mai?" She said questioningly as she held it up, the blonde smiling as she took it gently,

"This was my mothers, but I didn't have the money to get it fixed at the time, so I put it in the drawer and forgot about it." She said fondly, remembering exactly where and how it had been snapped. _It was in my second case, when I fell down that well…it must have caught on some wood when I sat up, lucky I noticed it before Lin came to get me out!_

"I know I jeweller in Okinawa who owes me a favour; let me take it for you." The young psychic insisted, glad to have an excuse to see Mai at least once more. Nodding Mai handed the chain to Masako, keeping the locket pendant and slipping it into her khaki shirt pocket.

Having packed her boxes Mai watched as Monk-san and John swept them off down the stairs to be put in the black van, where the usual case equipment was stowed. Looking around Mai saw the office quite literally in pieces. Monk-san and John returned to take apart Mai's desk, Ayako and Masako starting to clean Lin's now empty room.

"Mai! Can you help me in here? And bring some tea!" Naru's voice called, Mai entering the kitchen for the last time, making tea for everyone once more, handing it out once more, before heading to Naru's office. The teen was kneeling on the floor with a screwdriver, taking his chair apart while Lin stacked parts of the bookcase, leaving with his tea as Mai handed it to him.

"Hey, take break, we still have plenty of time." Mai said as she handed him his cup, Naru moving to sit against the wall beneath the window, his blue eyes surveying his office. The books had been boxed and taken away, along with the plants, paper weight and other office equipment. The files were also in the process of being boxed in date order, the most recent ones not typed up and properly documented yet. His computer was unplugged and in parts waiting to be boxed, his desk was clear and empty to be carried down to the van.

"I can't believe its really over…" Mai trailed off as she slid down the wall beside him, her hazel eyes looking around the room sadly. Naru sipped his tea calmly, not giving any of his own feelings away,

"The purpose of this organisation has been fulfilled. My time here has ended." He replied simply as he lowered his cup, the girl beside him nodding sadly, barely containing her emotion. _It's like he doesn't care at all! He's going to the other side of the world! We might never see each other again and this is all he has to say?_

"I…don't want you to go." Mai confessed, feeling more tears fall down her cheeks as she said the words. She heard Naru sigh beside her,

"Mai…we've been through this once…I can't be Gene, and I'm sorry, but…His funeral will be in June, and I know he'd want you to be there…Please say you'll be there; for him." He said, Mai's frustration at his first words melted away by his request. What else could she say but yes when he asked like that? _It's for Gene…I can't say no to that._

"Yeah…but I don't know how I'll get there." She added sheepishly,

"Not a problem." Naru replied, calling to mind the other thing about Naru, _Once he leaves Shibuya Kazuya won't exist anymore…He'll be Oliver Davis again…The man I first met and fell for will be gone._ "Can you start cleaning in here while Lin and I move out?" He asked, calling her back to herself.

"Yeah." Mai replied simply, spending the rest of the afternoon in Naru's office. She took apart his chair in the end while he helped Lin and Naru get the heavy redwood desk down into the van. They returned for the boxes, shelves and chair leaving Mai to hover while Naru dusted off the window sill. Looking out the window one last time Mai turned her back.

"Finished?" Monk-san asked from the large open room that had once been the lounge and Mai's office. Mai nodded sadly as Naru and Lin appeared, Lin coming from his office while Naru came from the kitchen with Masako, who was holding her cup gently.

"That's everything." Naru announced as he handed the open box to Monk-san as he closed the door. "Thank you for all your help today. You're dismissed." He added, reaching into the box and taking his and Lin's cups before heading to the door. Everyone took their cup from the box, each one distinctive.

Naru's was plain black while Lin's was navy blue. Mai's had kittens all over it and an M printed on it, a gift from Naru, which hadn't meant much to him, but had meant the world to her. Mai had gone out and bought cups for everyone else; traditional flowers for Masako, a deep red with an A for Ayako, a cup with an old temple imprinted for Monk-san and a golden retriever dog for John.

Carrying her cup Mai joined Naru outside. Ayako, Monk-san, John and Masako, realising they were no longer required, went their separate ways, Mai's hazel eyes following them sadly, each taking a different road. Monk-san climbed into his white car and drove off, Ayako headed across the road for the bus stop, John turned right for the train station and Masako elegantly turned left for her hotel.

"Lin, keys." Naru said plainly, the taller man handing over his office key before heading to the van. "Mai." He added, the young teen hesitating before getting out her bunch of keys and slowly detaching the office key before handing it over. She watched as he locked the office, trying the door once before putting the keys in his pocket and tuning away.

"Is this it?" Mai asked as he took a few steps away, turning back to her with a raised eyebrow, "We just closed the office, where we've worked with everyone for almost two years and you can just turn away like it mean nothing?" She demanded, Naru nodding simply,

"An office is just an office no matter where it is. It served its purpose. I'll be paying you up to the end of the month, I'll send if by cheque with your plane ticket." He added as he walked away, pausing as he felt Mai's hand on his sleeve. Turning around he saw her crying again, sighing as he handed her his handkerchief,

"Weren't you even going to say goodbye?" She asked, "This is the last time you'll be…you." She added hesitantly as Naru opened his mouth to correct her. Taken aback he didn't quite know what to say as Mai threw her arms around him, her lips brushing his lightly before she drew back, "Good bye Kazuya." She whispered, Naru lost for words for almost the first time in his life.

"No…You need it more than I do." He objected as she went to hand his handkerchief back. "And Mai, good bye." He added as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

Mai watched in the unfamiliar churchyard and the procession approached. The service in the church was concluded and it was time to bear Gene to his final resting place. The vicar passed, wearing a cassock much like John's, and just behind him was a middle aged couple, both bearing a stroking resemblance to Naru, _they must be his parents…_

Just behind the couple Naru walked, his eyes searching for something before they rested on her. He made a swift motion, beckoning her over, and she was hesitant to move until he made to go to her. Not wanting to interrupt the service she hurried to his side, her cheeks slightly flushed as she walked beside him with her head down,

"Look up…This is where Gene would want you to be." Naru said quietly, his hand slowly reaching out to take hers gently. Glancing across at him Mai could see the strain on his face, his pride not allowing him to show his grief. Squeezing his hand comfortingly Mai gaze him the biggest smile she could manage, which was in fact very small, but Naru understood as he squeezed back with a warm look.

Approaching the gaze Mai watched as the coffin was lowered, barely listening as the priest spoke. She looked at her feet as tears trickled down her cheeks, even though she knew it was illogical. _I met him after he was dead! I barely even knew him! He's already gone!_ She thought, her heart aching as she opened her tearful eyes, which widened as she looked at the headstone. She looked beside her to make sure, but Naru hadn't let go of his hand, _If Naru's here then…Gene…_ She thought, the boy smiling at her.

"Mai…do you see?" Naru asked in shock, his blue eyes fixed to the same point, _but Naru can't see ghosts…Could it be because he's touching me?_ She wondered, but she wasn't going to let go of his hand to find out. It would be too cruel to make his brother disappear in his final moments.

**Take good care of her Noll, and make sure you do what you want to do…You know what I'm talking about.** Gene said firmly, Naru stiffening slightly at Mai's side as he gripped her hand, tears shimmering at the edges of his eyes. Mai smiled softly as she linked her arm through his and gripped his sleeve comfortingly, **Mai…Be happy…and look after this idiot.** The spirit added with a warm smile as the priest concluded his service. At the priest's final words Gene smiled, holding up a hand in farewell before fading away with the breeze.

"Oliver, we're going home now." The tall ebony haired woman from earlier stated as she approached and put her hand on Naru's shoulder. He looked at her solemnly for a few moments before slipping his arm around Mai's waist. "Oh, who's this? Your girlfriend?" His mother asked, and she was beautiful. Her skin was like porcelain, her smile was warm and welcoming, her deep brown eyes shone with pride and she had a dimple in her cheeks that enhanced her beauty.

"Are you ready to leave? Ah, good afternoon Miss?" His father asked, his deep blue eyes looked at her curiously. He was also a lot like Naru, only older and more mature with hair such a dark brown that she almost thought it was ebony. Before Mai could answer Naru had stepped forward, Lin watching from the dispersing crowd.

"Mother, Father, allow me to introduce Taniyama Mai. She's my assistant at SPR." He announced, his parents smiling and bowing to Mai, though their son's statement had confused them somewhat,

"That's nice, but you're forgetting SPR is closed now." His mother reminded tentatively,

"Yes, I've just made a decision." Naru announced as he tightened his grip on Mai as if she might disappear, "I'm going back to Japan. SPR will be reopened." He continued firmly, his dark eyes daring his parents to object, and for the moment they seemed speechless.

"Ollie, you can't just…go back to Japan! Your powers need focus and careful monitoring! It's not safe!" His mother said convincingly, Mai looking up at him worriedly. She knew what a toll his powers had, and she didn't want to feel responsible for anything that might happen,

"Mother, I'm not being a lab rat anymore…Gene didn't die from his powers, he died in an accident…I'm not going to waste my life away in a lab when I could be living it. However long I live, I want to do what I enjoy…and I enjoy running SPR." He stated firmly, his wife looking up at her husband questioningly as she worried her lip. His father also seemed to be considering it worriedly.

"I volunteer to return with him and monitor his condition." Lin added as he approached from behind, Naru's parents turning to look at him and then each other.

"Well, Lin-san's done a good job so far…" His mother said, his father nodding in agreement.

"Very well, I will once again fund the SPR." His father stated as he looked down at his son. Naru smiled gratefully before turning to Mai, who smiled up at him,

"You're coming back?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm coming back." He agreed, laughing for the first time she could remember as she threw her arms around him. It wasn't a chuckle, but a full, loud laugh that reached his eyes, and as he wrapped his arms around her Mai could feel something changing. _I love Gene…I really do, but I can love Naru too._


End file.
